Morning Wake Up Call
by rainingWolf
Summary: No matter how much Genma liked his friend, 3 AM in the morning is still 3 AM in the morning. Oneshot.


Prompt: Your closest friend is outside your window at three a.m. and they are panicking…what happens next?

* * *

><p><em>Thump.<em>

Jerked awake by a miniscule noise such as a tiny thump outside the windowsill that is across the room proves that Shiranui Genma had not lost his touch even though he was technically off the active roster for ninja duty for three weeks now due to him being poisoned by a particularly nasty Stone shinobi who was hell bent on beating the living daylight out of Genma. If it wasn't for the fact that Genma was partially immune to the poison, he'd be dead. Instead, Genma had the lucky experience of hanging in a coma for fourteen days. Upon waking up, he promptly threw up and smiled at the stunned nurse who was taking care of him, said "Hello there angel. Am I in heaven yet my beautiful?", earned a punch across the face by said nurse who was blushing quite prettily, and passed out once again.

Shiranui Genma was one lucky son of a biscuit.

Since his rather unfortunate episode with the poison, Shizune had declared him unfit for ninja duty for at least one month. Genma protested this by sticking Tonton out the window and demonstrating to Shizune that he was perfectly fit for duty by attempting to throw Tonton into the pond below. Too bad for Genma, Tsunade-sama, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, was currently making her round around the hospital that day and saw this incident.

Needless to say, Tsunade was not happy when she discovered what the racket was all about.

Now, instead of being off duty for just a month, it was now extended to two months. Great. Just peachy.

Genma was reduced to lazing around in his bachelor home while his fellow shinobis go and do missions.

_Not fair. _

There was no one to keep Genma company. Asuma was on a mission to Sand along with Gai's team. God only knows when they will come back even though it was declared as a two day mission. Who knows what concoctions Gai would come up with. Asuma, being of a more passive nature, would just go along with whatever Gai wants to do.

Not that Genma had anything against Gai, of course not. It was just that Gai can be a little… energetic? No, that was clearly not the right word to describe Maito Gai. He was just... special. Yes. Very special.

And Kurenai was on a diplomatic mission with Anko, Genma's drinking buddy, to the Rain country. Kakashi was here in Konoha but it's not like Genma's gonna find Kakashi just to have a 'fun time'. Kakashi was an odd fellow, not someone Genma particularly liked or disliked.

And Raido, his ever faithful teammate, was half way across the Fire country to defend some prick Daimyo who somehow curried the wrath of two of the major mercenary groups around the area.

Meanwhile, Genma was stuck in Konoha, whittling the days away by rotting his brains out with television. Sleeping at 2 AM in the morning was now a solid habit of his.

Therefore, he did not appreciate the continuous thumping sounds that were coming outside his window. Turning over to glare at the window and the sound emanating from the window, he spied the alarm clock that was haphazardly thrown on the floor among piles of dirty laundry.

The clock cheerfully replied back with red glaring letters- 3:00 AM.

Genma's glare intensified as the pounding outside his window increased into a frenzy tapping that Genma could've swore he saw miniscule cracks upon his window.

Since Genma's room is on second floor of the house and there was no balcony, then someone must be clinging to the side of the house just to knock on his window when said someone could've just rang the doorbell. But then again, it _is _3 AM in the morning. People don't think functionally at this hour of the day.

Taking pity upon whoever it was outside the window (for surely, it mustn't be very pleasant to shimmy up the water pipe just to knock on Genma's window), he threw open the window and saw the panicked face of one Namiashi Raido.

"What the bloody hell-"

Genma's potentially colourful expression was cut off when Raidou took advantage of his closest friend's stunned look to boost himself into Genma's room.

Genma swiftly closed his window, turned to his partner with an arched eyebrow and said dryly, "And just what did I do to be honoured by your presence at flipping _3 AM in the god damn morning?"_

Raido who was still looking quite unlike himself since his arm was in sling just stared at the floor.

"Oi. Raido. What're you even _doing _here? Weren't you suppose to be guarding that Daimyo who-"

Genma was once again cut off when Raido dove across the room and tried to squish himself under the bed.

Just as Genma was going to question his friend's sanity, he heard a distinct roaring in the distant echoing through the streets of Konoha that made him turn his head.

_Oh. _

Smirking, Genma faced Raido to say, "You escaped from the hospital again didn't you?"

The confirmation to his question was a pillow in the face.

Genma was just about to retaliate when his much abused window was once again pounded upon, this time shattering.

_Does no one know what a god damn doorbell is?_

Standing now, in the absence of the window, was not just Shizune, but also Tsunade. They both looked royally pissed off so Genma decided to do the noble thing and pointed to the suspicious lump under his bed that was Raido.

Tsunde didn't even give Genma a second glance before ripping his bed from its position and throwing it out the hole of a window revealing a disheveled Raido. She grabbed Raido by the ear and bodily hauled him out the window and down the path to the hospital.

Shizune just glared at Genma who just shrugged and said, "So… the damage is going to be put on _your _tab right?"

Needless to say, Genma didn't get back on active duty til four months later.


End file.
